Genesis
Genesis is a legendary Alliance guild, widely considered to be the most significant guild in history, founded by the Human Paladin Magister following the resolution of the Imperial Crisis. Having coincided with the end of the Imperial era, and by extension the breakdown of which resulted in the exposure of the corrupt actions and intentions of those who benefited from player monopoly, and mass exodus' of said guilds, and drastically increasing the amount of smaller more independent guilds. __TOC__ Beginnings See the Imperial Era for a complete history, including insight to the events that led up to the formation of Genesis. On December 24th, a day after the exposure and dismantlement of the Imperial establishment, the reclaiming of Undercity, and Marco's defeat, Magister, Jack, Mizera, Krytin, Rathgar, and ShortnNerdy all gathered together atop of the western mountain peak overlooking Stormwind City, where Magister and Shorty had first met. Reluctantly intending leave the Alliance and back to Kuzan, Magister explained that he had fulfilled his duty of averting world war and maintaining balance and thanked and praised each and every one of the five individually. Though the five tried to convince him to stay, Magister maintained that with Marco gone, Kuzan had no other apprentices to have to act on his behalf. Upon this proclamation, Kuzan appeared on the mountain peak via teleportation, proving Magister's claims of his existence to be true, greatly surprising everyone. Kuzan explained to Magister that he had proven himself and was ready to forge his own legacy. Jack then held out a guild charter, explaining that he purchased it prior to coming, and proposed that the six of them form a guild of their own, with Magister as its leader. The first members joined shortly after the formation of Genesis, though Magister explicitly stated that Genesis' growth should be steady and gradual as to give proper time to getting to know and understand everyone individually, to which everyone else agreed. Mizera recruited the first player, a young woman she had befriended who had just reached level 60, Alora. When Alora met Magister and the rest of the highly skilled and heavily-geared guild, she expressed concern that she wouldn't be able to live up to even their simplest expectations, though Magister assured her that "she will." Jack recruited the next player, Lozariah, who was one of the top Rogues in the Alliance and an early supporter of The Revolution before Gawain kept in locked up in solitary in a hidden location after sacrificing himself so Jack and others could escape after a rescue mission went wrong. Genesis quickly rose to prominence as the ten of them dominated Azeroth in both PvE and PvP. They were completing seven to ten 10-man raids a week and forging alliances by joining other starting and smaller independent guilds to do 25 and 40-man raids. Early Raiding Period Magister During the Blood Rage Era Heroheim's Ascension Current Members Raid Group 1: *Demeditation *Jack * *Kikame *Nitelyn Raid Group 2: *Kaeltor *Breyer * Raid Group 3: *Rathgar *BoomBamstic *Reynolds Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds